Summer Days, Drunken Nights
by Writeaboutus
Summary: The summer before Senior year changes everything for Rachel. Faberry week Day 3: Friends with Benefits.


**Faberry week **

**Day 3: Friends with Beneifts**

* * *

"Hey Noah?" Rachel called out.

The summer before Senior year had brought many changes for Rachel.

She had been devastated about losing Nationals in New York. Her and Finn dated for a good 3 days before Rachel could no longer stand his vacant stare whenever she tried to have an intellectual conversation with him.

The pool in her backyard was finally done. So she decided to switch up her morning ritual. Opting to take a swim every morning instead of using the elliptical.

Her parents hired Noah Puckerman to clean it every week. Blossoming a new friendship.

She could even consider Noah to be one of her best friends now. What was even better was that he considered Rachel to be the same.

It had come as a surprise to many people when Puck invited her over to his annual start of the summer party.

It had even surprised Rachel, he had only been over twice, but apparently decided she was cool enough with just those 2 visits. That or he wanted to get into her pants.

Finn had accused them both of cheating... again.

Santana had wondered why Elves were allowed at a summer party.

Quinn had stayed unusually quiet.

And the football players had asked why the loser was in their midst.

Puck had defended Rachel. Standing his ground and not letting her leave because he genuinely wanted her to have a good time. Rachel isn't sure what surprised her most, Puck defending her, or that she actually had a good time.

After that first party Puck found himself at the Berry residence even if he didn't have to come over to clean the pool. Rachel was surprised to find Puck was an exceptional conversationalist. Puck was surprised to find Rachel wasn't nearly as obnoxious as he had originally thought.

"Yeah?" Puck asked around a spoonful of chocolate pudding. He and Hiram had a not so secret obsession for processed pudding.

"Have you ever- Never mind, it's stupid." Rachel has been mulling over the same question in her mind since almost the start of the summer, but it felt like voicing her question would bring a whole new onslaught of questions.

"Don't tease me." Puck groans. He sets down his pudding cup and looks over expectantly. "Sup Rae? You know you can talk to me about anything." If Puck had used a nickname coupled with that sentence 3 months ago Rachel would have doubted it, but now she knew for sure that she could really trust Noah Puckerman. Who would have thought?

"I just. You can't make fun of me, ok?" Puck raises his eyebrows, Puck has never been one to judge. Rachel knows as much, so this must be important. He nods over to the edge of the pool so they can sit with their feet in the cool water.

"Scouts honor." Puck agrees. Rachel reluctantly follows him over to the edge of the pool and takes a seat next to him.

"It's a 2 part question." Rachel clarifies, Puck nods, urging her to continue.

"Have you ever tried doing the whole Friends with Benefits thing?" Puck grins, Rachel usually isn't open about this sort of stuff with him.

"You offering?" Puck waggles his eyebrows at her. Rachel rolls her eyes and shoves him, nearly causing him to fall into the pool.

"Hey!" Puck shouts defensively. "Ok ok. I'm sorry. I've never really tried the whole friends with benefits thing because I tend not to stay too attached to one person." Rachel hums, she expected as much.

"You said it was a 2 part question?" Puck prompts.

"Do you think it ever works?" Rachel questions, kicking her legs slightly in the water. Her and Puck watch the ripples she has caused before he answers.

"I think friends are hard to find. Sex will only complicate it. Why?" Puck asks her, nudging her slightly with his arm when she doesn't look at him.

She looks straight into his eyes, his hair has grown out, no longer sporting the mohawk, he claims to only use it during the school year as an intimidation tactic. But even though she's looking at her best friend, Rachel's mind wanders to the thought of hazel eyes, blonde hair, and gentle caresses.

"No reason."

* * *

**3 months earlier **

**Noah Puckerman's second party.**

The party was in full swing. Puck's mom went away often to business trips in Columbus for the weekend. This is how he always managed to be throwing parties. His sister would spend the night at one of her friends house and then he'd set out to get booze.

This time he had done all of the prep with Rachel. And Puck had to admit that having things more organized did make for a better party.

"C'mon Rae! Play beer pong!" Puck begged, he and Sam were partners and he really wanted to play against his new best friend.

"Yeah c'mon Rachel!" Sam slurred, throwing his arm around Pucks shoulder. She could easily take them. While Puck was an excellent beer pong player, Sam was not so great.

Rachel had only had one drink that night, so she was nowhere near as intoxicated as her fellow glee club members.

"I don't have a partner, sorry gentlemen." Rachel told them, though she really did want to play.

"I'll be your partner smurf." Santana cut in, surprising Rachel with her kindness. The bond of a beer pong partner was important.

"You? Why?" Rachel questioned, looking around. Maybe it was a trick. Puck had specifically banned slushies but maybe the Latina managed to sneak one in.

"Maybe it's the alcohol talking but you don't feel as annoying as usual." Santana slurred, waving her red solo cup around. Almost sloshing some of its contents onto Rachel.

"I don't feel as annoying?" Rachel questioned her word choice. "How does that even make sense?"

"And!" Santana ignored Rachel. "You actually look kind of hot."

Rachel looks down at her attire. Believe it or not Puck had helped her choose the outfit. Tight jeans and a form fitting top.

"Told you!" Puck hollered between setting up the table.

"She does." Sam not so subtly whispered to Puck. Puck glared at him and covered the mans eyes that had just been ogling Rachel.

"Let's get this-" Before Santana can even finish her sentence Brittany comes into view.

"SAN!" Brittany called out excitedly and before anyone can say anything Brittany wrapped herself around Santana and the girls are making out.

"Guys." Mike comes into view, trying to obscure the spectacle that is Brittany and Santana from the rest of the pigheaded guys that are now busy cheering on the girls. "C'mon guys." Mike ushered the girls to what Rachel knows is the pantry, but at least they have their privacy.

"There goes my partner." Rachel shrugged.

"Q!" Puck hollered suddenly, Rachel hadn't noticed but Quinn had been hovering just behind Brittany.

"Quinn do us a solid and be Rae's partner." Puck asked of his ex girlfriend... or whatever.

"Ray?" Quinn questioned, looking around for said person.

"Yeah, Rachel." Sam told Quinn like it's the most obvious thing in the world. As if the girls didn't have this obvious tension whenever they are around each other.

Rachel glanced over at Quinn. Though this year had brought them this mutual tolerance for each other, they are not exactly friends, but they can be around each other without getting into an argument.

"You don't have to." Rachel offered the blonde.

"Why not?" Quinn shrugged, stepping next to Rachel.

"Yeah!" Both of the boys cheered.

The game started off a bit rocky. Both of the girls have to drink two cups before they make their first shot, but once they get their rhythm, they are on fire. Shot after shot, they make the ping pong ball into those red solo cups. Sam and Puck never stood a chance.

Before Quinn and Rachel can even realize it, they are enjoying themselves. They high five after making shots. Eventually some of the 'experts' of the game (i.e. the football players) challenge the girls. Soon the girls become undefeated, not without consequences of course, by their fifth win they are pretty intoxicated. So who is to blame them when they get caught up in the moment and find themselves hugging after beating Azimio and Karofsky?

Rachel isn't sure if it's the alcohol, but she thinks she may feel Quinn's lips against her neck when they hug. They embrace for longer than necessary. It's actually Santana who pulls them back to reality.

"Q stop making out with Berry, let's go." Quinn pulled away a little abruptly, but looked at Rachel with a dazed drunken stare and smiled.

"It's been fun Berry." Then she turned and left, as if they hadn't just shared an intimate embrace.

* * *

"No shit! Did my Best Friend find herself a special friend?" Puck exclaims loudly. Luckily the Berry Men are at work, but Rachel would not be surprised if old lady Edna next door heard Puck's exclamation.

"Noah!" Rachel admonishes, though she can't help the blush that appears on her cheeks.

"Who's the lucky dude? It isn't Mike is it?" Puck questions Rachel's gaze hardens. Puck's eyes widen ever so slightly, but then he becomes serious.

"Who's the lucky girl?" Rachel ducks her head, shaking it slightly, deciding to stare at her toes instead.

* * *

**2 months 2 weeks ago**

**Puck's 4th party**

Rachel had went to Puck's previous party in hopes of running into Quinn again, but she had been disappointed when only Brittany showed explaining that Santana and Quinn had already made plans.

The next time around Rachel decided to really listen to Puck's guidance when it came to choosing out an outfit. She wore a short black skirt, with high heels, and a tight white tank top. Puck had even promised to keep Finn away. The boy tended to be a bit needy when drunk and Rachel wanted nothing to do with that.

This time around Puck had spoken to all of his neighbors prior to the party, they had all said that as long as he turned of his music by midnight none of them would call the cops.

Puck, Mike, and Sam had taken turns dancing with Rachel all night. Puck had cleared his living room for the occasion. Though Puck was her best friend and Sam was an excellent dancer, Rachel liked dancing with Mike best. Not only was he extremely talented but he was a great partner without having to grind too much on her.

Somewhere after Rachel's second serving of Jungle Juice Rachel had lost sight of her dance partner, but at this point Rachel didn't care, she found her way to the center of her dance floor.

Rachel felt a hand carefully placed at her hip and a body pressed against her back. And there was something about this person that made Rachel feel completely comfortable. Rachel turned around, writhing against this person without even turning to look at this person's face. It wasn't until the song was over did Rachel realize that she was dancing with a girl. A blonde girl. A beautiful blonde girl. Rachel was dancing with none other than Quinn Fabray.

Quinn seemed to know exactly who she was dancing with, and still she kept dancing. With an arm secure around Rachel's waist. Both girls spent the rest of night dancing with each other.

It felt like New Years as they danced. Rachel and Quinn never left the dance floor. So Rachel knew for a fact that Quinn wasn't as intoxicated by the end of the night as she was when they first started dancing.

So when Puck called out to the party goers that it was the last song of the night, Rachel was surprised to feel Quinn pull her closer. And when the song ended and the teenagers cheered, Quinn clung onto Rachel for a second, pressed a lingering kiss to the brunettes neck, then disappeared from the party.

* * *

"You know you can be honest with me, right?" Puck tells Rachel, wrapping an arm around his petite friend.

"I'm not so sure this time."

* * *

**2 months ago**

**Puck's 5th party.**

Puck wasn't able to have a party the weekend after Rachel and Quinn danced all night because his mother had stayed in town. So Puck had taken Rachel out that weekend, telling her he had to 'treat his only girl right'.

They went out to dinner and a movie, which was awkward when Finn ran into them, but it wasn't a date. Puck has never had a best friend like Rachel, and he figured since her parents where the one paying him, he would spend it on his favorite girl.

Puck had spent that following week coming over to hang out with Rachel for no particular reason other than he liked her company.

So when the time came for his party to roll around Rachel and Puck were inseparable. The pair found themselves doing shots at the beginning of the night.

"Rach..." Puck slurred, serving another round for those taking shots.

"You don't get it. I loved her.. I really did." Rachel looked down into her empty shot glass a bit unsteadily.

"Amber Heard? Me too." Rachel slurred, looking up at Puck.

"No. Quinn. I actually really loved her." Rachel furrowed her brow at his words. She had spent her night careening her neck whenever the door opened, hoping to find a head of blonde hair headed her way.

"You did?" Rachel questioned, sliding her shot glass over to him, asking for a refill. Puck nodded instead of verbally agreeing.

"Another." Rachel slurred. She's normally not one to get drunk every weekend. In fact she usually isn't one to drink, but she wants to have a high school experience like the ones in the movies. And besides, that night called for a drink.

"Hey, why don't you ever invite the Glee club?" Rachel questioned after downing her shot, taking her thoughts of a blonde girl with it.

"Mike, Finn, and Sam are here. I invited Santana, Brittany and Quinn." Puck told her, using the shot glass as a monoscope to spot potential hook ups.

"What about Artie and Tina and Mercedes and Kurt and even Blaine? They're our friends." Rachel defended even though all she can really think of in that moment is how all of those people tried to steal a solo from her at one point.

"I'll invite them next time. Promisssse."

After that Puck had occupied himself with a Sophomore Cheerio. Rachel isn't sure how, but ended up playing a game of quarters with the Hockey players. Somehow Rachel was beginning to think it was rigged.

"Lay off Rick. Or I'll sow you where you can put that stick." A clear, slightly raspy voice cut in. Rachel was just about to toss her quarter when an arm wrapped around her waist, albeit, rather clumsily.

"Quinn! When- when did you uh- when did you get here?" Rachel asked, snaking her own arms around Quinn.

"Just now. How many shots have you had?" Quinn asked, almost sounding worried. "Dammit Puckerman." She muttered.

"PUCK!" Quinn screeched. Puck appeared seemingly out of nowhere.

"Sup?" Puck asked, then took a look at Rachel and cursed at himself.

"Rae I thought we agreed you'd stop drinking?" Rachel scratched at her head. Had they?

"Did we?" Rachel giggled, clutching onto Quinn a bit tighter.

"You mind taking her up to my room?" Puck asked, then glanced over at the cup in Quinn's hand. Rachel hadn't even realized Quinn had been drinking.

"You sober enough to get up the stairs?" Puck asked her a bit skeptically.

"I'm fine." Quinn told him, downing the drink in one last gulp. She slurred, and moved a bit clumsily, but even in Rachel's drunken state she could tell it was forced.

Quinn had to kick out a couple from the bedroom, though they had only been making out. Quinn cleared the bed, pulling back the covers so Rachel could climb in. Rachel collapsed onto the bed with a huff and a goofy grin.

"C'mere." Rachel patted the empty space beside her on the bed. Quinn smiled a bit exasperated, rolled her eyes, but must have thought Rachel was too adorable to resist because she laid down next to her.

Both girls stared up at the ceiling in silence until Rachel could no longer take it. She rolled onto her side to look at the beautiful blonde laying next to her.

"You're a great dancer." Rachel complimented. This got a smile out of Quinn. The blonde turned to her side to face Rachel.

"You're not too bad yourself boozy." Quinn teased, eliciting a giggle from Rachel.

"You're eyes are pretty."Rachel breathed, she had never been allowed this close to Quinn. At that proximity her hazel eyes appeared to have gold flakes in them. Rachel was not in the right state of mind so of course she did not realize Quinn scooting forward ever so slightly.

"Thanks." Quinn whispered shyly.

"Ad your lips are pretty too." Though Rachel would never tell the blonde, she wondered how they would taste.

"I like yours better." Quinn breathed, and before Rachel knew it, Quinn had closed the empty space between them by leaning in to press their lips together.

Rachel couldn't help but notice that Quinn's lips tasted nothing like alcohol. Which was strange because the blonde was supposedly drunk. Instead she found that Quinn tasted of pineapple juice.

Before Rachel could put too much thought about how much she liked Kissing Quinn, she pulled away.

"Quinn?" Rachel whispered. Quinn's eyes were still closed, as if stunned by the kiss, her lips still slightly puckered,

"Quinn what are we doing?" Rachel asked. Quinn's eyes snapped open in shock.

"We're friends." Quinn started, panicking slightly. Rachel had to back track a moment, she didn't want to scare the blonde away, even though her vest friend had just admitted that he had been in love with this very same girl.

"Friends kiss?" Rachel tried to mask her genuine curiosity by acting overly drunk. Quinn seemed to realize that Rachel is intoxicated and figured the brunette will not remember this encounter.

"Sometimes." Quinn looked like she might just bolt at any second, so Rachel took a hold of the blondes wrist.

"Do friends cuddle?" Rachel asked. Quinn laughed, like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders.

"Yeah Rachel, they do." Quinn agreed, lying down next to Rachel once again, allowing the tiny diva to curl up next to her.

Rachel fell asleep against the blonde in what felt like moments, but when she woke the next morning she was no longer cuddled against Quinn, but Puck instead.

* * *

"I know this girl, don't I?" Puck asks, trying not to loo too interested. Rachel knows him well enough by now to know it's just an act.

"You do." Rachel nods, avoiding his gaze.

"Hey babe, c'mon. You know you can tell me anything." Puck tells her, pulling her closer to his side. Rachel smiles at the nickname. She had confessed one night that she actually loved the term of endearment when it came out of a friends mouth. Puck has been calling her that ever since.

"It's not that I don't trust you, Noah." Rachel sighs, leaning her head over on his shoulder.

"Then what's up?" Puck asks resting his head on top of hers.

If someone were to walk in on them at that moment they would think they were interrupting an intimate embrace of lovers. This is not the case with these two. While it is intimate, Rachel and Noah had come to terms with the fact that they would only ever be friends.

"It's not so simple."

* * *

**2 months ago**

**Puck's house**

Puck was all partied out. Well, that was a lie. He was tired of having parties at his place and having to clean up afterwards. Rachel and Sam and Occasionally Mike were the only ones ever to stay and help with that task. So the following week There had been a party at some football players that Rachel couldn't bother to remember the name of.

Rachel was the designated driver so she hadn't so much has sniffed the alcohol going around. She did however get a taste of it at the end of the night.

Brittany had been the designated driver of the Unholy Trinity and Santana and Quinn had taken advantage of the fact. Santana had lost her bra somewhere in the coat closet, so when the time came to leave Brittany and her searched that area while Brittany asked Rachel to get Quinn to the car.

Rachel had agreed. She did not trust any of the drunk guys to get Quinn to the car safely without taking advantage of the girl. Especially not after she saw Quinn and one of the McKinley soccer players making out.

It had bothered more than she cared to admit, but she couldn't do much about it. So instead she took Quinn out to Brittany's car without so much as a word to Quinn.

"You're so short." Quinn had giggled, patting the top of Rachel's head, stumbling over in her arms.

"Stop being difficult." Rachel grumbled, tightening her grip on the girls waist.

"Don't be mad. You're short in, like, a cute way." Quinn told her, trying to make a point of pulling Rachel closer to her, as if in an embrace.

"That's enough Quinn. Get in the car." Rachel steadied the girl, opening the door for the blonde to step in,

"You're mad at me." Quinn noted. Rachel rolled her eyes and helped the girl in to the back seat. Quinn wouldn't have it though.

"I'm not." Rachel told her shortly.

"You are." Quinn leaned in, almost like she was going for a kiss. This time it was Rachel who wasn't having any of it.

"Stop it you're drunk." She managed to get Quinn into the car, but Quinn pulled her next to me.

"Friends kiss, remember?" Quinn pouted, trying to lean in once again. Rachel shook her head and backed away.

"So that's why you were making out with Zach." Rachel said sarcastically. Quinn furrowed her brow at the diva.

"That's why you're mad?" Quinn asked, leaning towards Rachel sloppily.

"I told you already. I'm not mad." Quinn huffed, though she no longer had the will power to lean away from Quinn. There was something about the girl that was even more intoxicating than the alcohol being served at the party.

"I didn't even like kissing him. He doesn't taste like you." Quinn admitted in a slur, though Rachel felt slightly like she was taking advantage of Quinn's state she could no longer help herself. She let Quinn press her lips to her own. She allowed Quinn to press her body against eh back seat, practically trying to straddle her. She found herself wrapping her own hands around Quinn's waist while Quinn let her hands roam all over.

If Rachel had thought Quinn was a great kisser the last time, this time while Rachel was sober, Quinn was incredible. She found herself wondering what it would be like if they were both sober.

Rachel pulled away before anything went too far, just in time for Brittany to step out with Santana who was waving her bra in the air triumphantly.

"Berry I found my bra!" Santana cheered excitedly.

"That's great Santana." Rachel smiled, stepping out of the back seat after buckling Quinn's seat belt. Quinn let her fingers trace down Rachel's arm when she pulled away and closed the door.

"Thanks Rachel." Brittany smiled, looking a bit exhausted. She didn't blame the blonde. Rachel had only dealt with Quinn and was exhausted she could only imagine what Santana would be like.

"It was no problem. Drive safe." Brittany nodded and got into the car.

Rachel watched as the 3 girls drove off into the night.

"Hello? Earth to Rachel!" Puck waved his hand in front of Rachel's face. As promised, the next time Puck had a party her invited the rest of the glee club. But this time it was only the glee club.

"Sorry, I zoned out." Rachel apologized. Puck didn't buy it.

"You zone out? Yeah right. C'mon the girls want to play spin the bottle." Puck waved over, nodding to the circle the glee club had formed in the living room.

"I really don't want to have to kiss Finn." Rachel sighed, looking over at her ex. Finn was busy having a conversation with Tina to notice Rachel's uncomfortable stare.

"You might not have to." Puck shrugged, serving his best friend a drink. Rachel wrinkled her nose. She had been drinking too much these days, she would rather not. Mostly everyone was drinking and she would rather watch the spectacle than be a part of it. Besides her mind was still on the thought of her and Quinn possibly kissing sober, and Quinn had started off the night telling Mercedes that she would not be drinking.

"I'd rather not leave it to chance." Puck wouldn't take no for an answer though. "If it comes down to it, I'll stop it. Ok?" Rachel pursed her lips, finally agreeing.

"Why did you only invite the glee club. Are you embarrassed of us?" Rachel asked, walking over the fridge to find a bottle to use. Puck rolled his eyes.

"If i was embarrassed I wouldn't be in the club. I just rather not have to deal with the guys being jerks. I'd rather we all have fun. HA! You got iced!" Puck laughed. He was right. Right in the center of the fridge was a lone bottle of Smirnoff Ice. Rachel sighed, but decided to be a team player.

Everyone cheered the fact that it was Rachel who had been iced. All eyes were on here.

"Happy?" Rachel questioned lifting the bottle in the air. Rachel chugged the drink in seconds.

"I hope you are all satisfied." Rachel told them , though there was a slight smile o her face as her and Puck made their way to the circle.

"Girl can drank." Artie noted.

"Ima start, just so all of yo know. Britt's is normally off limits but she really wants to play. Keep your hands to yourself though." Santana glared at everyone around the circle. They all agreed. Rachel set the bottle down in the center of the circle, allowing Santana to take her turn.

Santana took her turn, spinning the bottle until it stopped on Artie.

Santana took it in stride, throwing a questioning look at her girlfriend before continuing. Brittany nodded eagerly. Santana sauntered over to Artie, straddled him on his chair, and kissed him smack on the lips.

"Woah." Artie breathed. After he got over the initial shock he leaned down and spun the bottle. Much to Tina's dismay, it landed on her.

The kids booed, saying it as rigged. Tina stood, leant over and pecked him on the lips.

Tina spun the bottle landing on Sam. Sam smiled at the girl and waved her over. Tina and Sam kissed more enthusiastically than people would have thought.

"Damn trouty!" Santana cheered. He pulled away with a deep red blush on his lips.

Rachel didn't want to admit it, but throughout the game she had been stealing glances at the blonde who had been occupying her thoughts. She had been too busy watching Quinn that she had completely missed Sam and Mercedes kiss. And Mercedes land on Finn.

The two kissed innocently. Finn took the bottle and spun it. And fate would have it...

"Sorry dude. Spin again." Puck told his friend, wrapping a protective arm around Rachel.

"What? Why?" Finn asked, looking over at Rachel who was busy hiding her face in Puck's chest, though from this particular angle she could see Quinn just fine. And the girl did not look to happy.

"We're playing spin the bottle. Rules are rules." Santana argued.

"Just spin again." Kurt nudged his brother. Finn shook his head.

"No. C'mon Rachel it' just a game." Finn tried to reason. Rachel knew she was being unreasonable, she had agreed to play the game after all, but she really didn't want to kiss her ex.

"Finn just drop it." Quinn spoke up for what seemed like the first time that night.

"My house, my booze, my rules." Puck reached over and snatched the bottle out of Finn's hand. "Now you don't get a turn."

Puck spun the bottle, nearly blanching when it landed on Kurt. People whooped and cheered, even Blaine got a good laugh.

"Seriously? We might as well not even play. Puck is going to spin again." Finn complained. Puck narrowed his eyes at Finn.

"Dude. Shut up. Does it look like I care?" It did look like it bothered him slightly, but with Rachel's encouraging hand on his knee he nodded.

"I'm comfortable enough in my sexuality to kiss Hummel without a problem." Puck defended. Now it was Kurt who looked slightly uncomfortable.

"Do we have to?" Kurt asked in a whisper. Blaine laughed and patted his boyfriend on the back. Puck stood up, walked right in front of Kurt, kneeled in front of him. Took his face between his hand and planted a loud smack on his lips. Then walked back as if it was no big deal.

"You're the man!" Mike hollered a bit drunkenly. Puck shrugged and resumed his spot next to Rachel.

"That was awfully...brave?..of you Noah." Rachel complimented. Puck grinned over at his best friend.

"Hanging out with you and your folks has opened my eyes." Puck and Rachel were caught up in their own conversation they missed the fact that Kurt landed on Blaine.

"That is how you kiss!" Kurt said once pulling away from his boyfriend. Puck rolled his eyes.

"Alright. My turn." Blaine's eyes flickered to Rachel, the last time they had played this game they had ended up kissing.

Rachel found herself getting uncomfortably jealous when the bottle stopped pointing right at Quinn. She knew Blaine was taken, but she was still jealous, wishing for a moment that she was Blaine Anderson.

Quinn smiled at Blaine, nodded him over and took his face in her hands sweetly, placing a peck on his lips.

Quinn took the empty bottle of Smirnoff Ice in her hands, and maybe she imagined it, but Quinn's eyes flickered to Rachel.

And maybe fate wasn't on her side, because the bottle spun and landed on Mike. She let out a disappointed breath.

Mike and Quinn kissed just as innocently as Blaine and Quinn did. Mike then landed on Brittany, that kiss was more enthusiastic, though it was more on Brittany's side. Mike didn't have a death sentence after all. Brittany landed on Puck. Puck made sure to keep his hands to himself.

And Puck spun one last time, landing on Rachel. Rachel laughed and leaned in for the kiss. Puck smirked and wrapped his arms all the way around Rachel, dipping her, making the kiss look more passionate than it actually was. In reality he only pecked her, Rachel had a feeling Puck was putting on the show to spite Finn.

The group decided it was time for another game. Rachel however was feeling rather disappointed that she didn't get to kiss Quinn. That would be the only way for them to kiss while sober.

"I'll be right back. I need some air." Rachel told Puck.

"Need some company?" Puck asked. Rachel smiled, but shook her head.

"I'm ok." She found herself leaning against Puck's back porch, looking out at his small backyard. The glass door slid open then closed.

"I'm alright Noah." Rachel sighed, relishing the nice warm summer air. A hand reached over her shoulder and placed the empty Smirnoff Bottle in front of her on the railing of the porch.

Rachel turned around, coming face to face with Quinn.

"We didn't get a chance, did we?" Quinn asked, a nervous smile on her lips.

"It seems Fate hates me." Rachel shrugged, eyeing the bottle in front of her. She stepped away from the railing and took the sight of Quinn in. That girl always managed to look beautiful. Quinn in turn took the bottle back, rolling it between her hands.

"We're friends, right?" Quinn asked shyly.

"Yes. We're friends." Rachel agreed, though she found herself wanting more. Quinn bit her lip then leaned over on the railing, playing with the bottle. She laid it on it's side and mimed spinning it. She angled it towards Rachel, then as if pointing the bottle gave her courage, she surged forward.

Though Rachel had been 'Iced' she was still completely sober, and now he knew what it was like to kiss Quinn Fabray. Not only did she see fireworks, but she saw everything that was right in the world. Quinn placed her hands on Rachel's neck, pulling her as close as she could. Rachel placed her hands firmly on Quinn's waist, not wanting the girl to run.

They kissed for a long while with the warm summer air on their backs.

* * *

"It never is with you, is it?" Puck asks his best friend. Instead of responding though Rachel simply shrugs.

"It was supposed to be just about the benefits, but you know me." Rachel sighs.

"You have too many feelings." Puck nods, Rachel laughs.

"That's one way to put it."

* * *

**A month and a half ago**

**Rachel's House**

Rachel had been trying to get that kiss out of her head. Quinn had left abruptly after that, joining the rest of the party like nothing happened. Like it was only natural that Rachel and Quinn kissed.

She didn't have Quinn's number to further enquire about their encounter so she had spent most of the time swimming her thoughts away. Puck came over often, and was even due to come over that particular day, which is why when the doorbell rang she had no qualms in answering the door in her bikini.

"Noah I thought you were-" Only it wasn't Puck at the door.

"Hi." Quinn greeted easily, as if it were the norm for the girl to come over unannounced.

"Hi Quinn. I- I wasn't expecting you." Rachel stuttered, suddenly very self conscious. Quinn looked down too, just now noticing Rachel's attire. She turned bright red.

"The point of being friends is so we can just drop by, right?" Quinn asked, looking straight into Rachel's eyes, not letting her eyes roam anywhere else.

"Yes- yes of course. Come in!" Rachel stepped aside to allow her in.

"I heard you had a pool, so I brought my bathing suit along. Hope you don't mind." Quinn held up a tote bag as proof.

"No not at all. The bathroom is down the hallway and to the left." Rachel pointed out. Quinn looked around the house, a slight smile gracing her face. Pictures of Rachel littered the wall. A display case set up just for the girls accomplishments. But on top of that the home was actually very cozy.

"You have a nice house." Quinn complimented before retreating to the bathroom.

When Quinn returned Rachel had to remind herself every 5 seconds not to allow her eyes to roam over the delicious toned body of the blonde.

"The pool is right outside. Of course it's outside. Where else would it be right? Silly me. I guess I'm just-" Quinn chuckled and placed a calming hand on Rachel's shoulder, silencing her nervous rant.

"You don't have to be nervous. We're just two friends going for a swim." Quinn told her. Rachel let out a relieved breath and showed Quinn to the pool.

Though they never actually went for a swim. Quinn had asked Rachel to rub sun block on her back. Rachel's hands trembled through the whole experience.

Rachel's phone rang just as she was about to apply some of the sun block to herself. So of course the blonde volunteered to help.

"Hello?" Rachel replied a bit shakily.

"Hey Rae." Puck greeted. "look I know I was supposed to come over tonight, but I have a change of plans. Sam asked if I wanted to see that new action flic that came out." Quinn's hands ran down her back, in a caress.

"Oh yeah? Which one?" Rachel asked a bit shakily. Quinn leaned over, placing her lips to Rachel's neck.

"You know that one with..." Puck's voice trailed off, Rachel no longer cared, not when Quinn's lips were doing things to her that she had never felt before.

"You ok?" Puck asked, breaking her out of her reverie.

"Hmm? Oh-oh yeah." Rachel practically moaned when Quinn's arms travelled around her and her lips moved onto the hollow of Rachel's neck.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Great actually." Rachel could feel Quinn smirk.

"So you want to come?" Puck asked his friend, not sounding all that convinced.

"What? Um no. That's ok. I think I'll just stay in." Rachel moved her head to the side, giving Quinn more access to her throat.

"You sure you're ok? You don't sound too well. I can bring you some soup before I go." Puck offered.

"No. I'm fine. Thank you. See you tomorrow?" Rachel wasn't able to hear the answer because Quinn took the phone from her and hung up.

They never did go for a swim.

Quinn came over often after that. The best part for Rachel, was not only that they spent most a lot of the time doing physical activities, but there were times they would watch movies, or Quinn would read aloud to her, or offered to do her nails. Those were the times Rachel liked most.

* * *

"Wait, when you say benefits, do you mean...?" Puck asks, no trace of a suggestive tone in his voice. He was honestly curious, not just being a pervy guy.

"I mean all of the benefits you could possibly think of." Rachel clarifies for him. Puck lets out a low whistle.

"So you lied to me, when you told me you're a virgin?" He seems a little hurt, mostly because he thought Rachel was his best friend and trusted him with that kind of information.

"I had been telling the truth at the time." Rachel tells him.

"We talked about this a month ago." Puck tells her, then his eyes widen.

"Shit Rachel, you just lost it?" He sounds upset. "To someone you are only friends with benefits? You ok? She didn't pressure you did she? I don't hit girls but I'm sure I can get Santana or Quinn to." Rachel smiles slightly at the implication.

"It's fine Noah. I wanted to. In it's own way, it was very special."

* * *

** 3 weeks ago**

**Pucks 6th party**

It was raging. The cops should really have been called by that point. Everyone was invited. Which meant Jocks and glee club alike.

Both Rachel and Quinn were nowhere to be found.

Santana was beginning to get worried that the cops would be called and Quinn would be caught. Kurt was worried the same would happen to Rachel and their chances of pursuing broadway together would be ruined.

Blaine went to look for the pair. Puck was busy kicking people out of his house, not wanting to get fined. Again.

Rachel could hear the chaos going on outside, but with the placement of Quinn's hands she really couldn't find it in her to care.

They were about to cross a line and they knew it. That is when Blaine burst in through the door. Finding Quinn missing a shirt, her hand down Rachel's pants.

He didn't even have the nerve to look embarrassed. Quinn jumped away from Rachel so suddenly she fell off the bed. He looked at them sternly and lectured them for a good five minutes. Blaine knew Rachel was a virgin, and he felt Quinn was taking advantage of the fact. He wouldn't even let Quinn have her shirt back until Rachel told him everything was completely mutual. And asked to not tell anyone. He said he wouldn't lie to Kurt, but he wouldn't tell him unless he asked either.

Rachel and Quinn had headed over to Quinn's house after that. Both thoroughly embarrassed, but they had escaped the cops, so that was all that mattered.

Quinn offered her bed to Rachel, telling her she would take the couch in the living room. Her mom was visiting her sister and would not return until monday.

Rachel spent most of the night tossing and turning, though she felt comfortable in Quinn's bed, especially with the smell of Quinn's shampoo lingering on the pillows, she didn't feel comfortable alone.

She crept out of Quinn's room at 3 in the morning to find Quinn wide awake, as if waiting for her.

They picked up where they left off. And when Rachel awoke the next morning, naked and on Quinn's couch, she couldn't help but feel happy. Even if she woke up alone.

Rachel snuck out of Quinn's house with the sound of the shower running in the background.

* * *

"You're falling for this girl, aren't you?" Puck asks seriously.

Rachel looks down at her hands, noting the new purple finger nail polish Quinn had painted on 2 weeks ago, It was chipping off in places.

"I think I'm in love with her."

* * *

**1 week ago**

**Quinn's house **

Quinn and Rachel learned to muffle their moans, thanks to Russell forcing Judy to downgrade to a smaller house.

They also learned to be very vocal, thanks to the sound proof walls Rachel's parents had installed to avoid a lawsuit.

They would sneak over to each others houses often. Quinn would climb up Rachel's window promptly at 8:00 after Rachel's morning swim and climb into the shower with her. Puck began wondering why Rachel always looked so refreshed after her morning routine. If only he knew that Rachel's routine now included shower sex.

Rachel would sneak into Quinn's room right after Judy called it a night.

It started off with just sex, they would never sleep over. They would leave right after their activities.

Soon after they found themselves sleeping over and eventually even cuddling.

Sometimes they even slept over without even having sex in the first place.

"Quinn." Rachel had asked, her head laying on Quinn's stomach as Quinn read _Catcher in the Rye._

"Hmm?" Quinn hummed, running her fingers through Rachel's long locks.

"What are we doing?"

"I believe you were comfortably napping on my stomach while I read the mind of Mister Holden Caulfield."

"Don't be glib. You know what I mean." Rachel snapped suddenly. Sitting up, looking for her shirt.

"I thought we agreed we're friends." Quinn told her carefully.

"You keep saying that, but what happens next week when we start school?"

"Where are you going?" Quinn asked instead of answering the question. She watched as Rachel shoved on her shoes.

"Answer the question Quinn."

"I don't know Rach, I haven't thought that far ahead." Quinn sighed.

"Of course you haven't. You leave all the thinking to me, don't you? What if being friends is no longer enough for me Quinn? Did you think about that?" Quinn simply stared ahead blankly, not answering.

"Really Quinn?" Rachel huffed. Quinn set down her book, but refused to look at Rachel.

"Fine, I'll go." Rachel hoped that Quinn would stop her, but she didn't.

* * *

"I think I may have ruined things though." Rachel sighs, resting her head on Puck's shoulder once again.

"Why?" Puck wonders, he can only figure that the other person is the problem and not his best friend.

"Friends was no longer enough for me." Rachel removes her feet from the pool, pulling her legs to her chest. She rests her chin on her knees and watches the sunlight reflect off the pool.

"I'm not so sure you ruined anything." Puck tells her, also removing his feet from the pool, but instead he stands and pats her shoulder.

"No, I think I did." Rachel can hear Puck walk away, but someone else takes his place, toned legs dip into the pool right next to her.

"You didn't ruin anything Rachel." Quinn tells her. Rachel snaps her head in the direction of the voice. Quinn smiles at her fondly, reaching her right hand to cup Rachel's cheek.

"You haven't texted me in a week." Rachel counters, though there is no malice in her accusation. It sounds more sad than anything.

"I needed some time to think things over." Quinn explained, though she scoot closer to Rachel.

"And...?" Rachel wonders. Quinn smiles at Rachel's impatience.

"I decided being friends was no longer enough either." This time it's Rachel who makes the first move. She leans in all the way, locking lips with Quinn.

It isn't their first kiss, and it certainly won't be their last. But this one doesn't taste of alcohol or secrets. It's different. It's new. It's tastes of the beginning of something magical.

And slightly of chlorine when Santana shoves the girls into the pool.

Both girls gasp, when they reach the surface. Quinn has a secure hold on Rachel, they both smile at each other.

Rachel looks up questioningly at Santana. What on earth was Santana doing at her house?

"I invited some of our friends over. I hope you don't mind." Quinn tells Rachel. Rachel looks around at the rest of the glee club arriving, looking at the fully clothed girls in the pool.

Before Rachel can answer though, Quinn kisses her right there in the pool.

In front of everyone.

The summer before Senior year changed a lot for Rachel, and she couldn't be happier about it.

* * *

**I've never done a story from Rachel's point of view because I didn't think I'd have her voice down, but I actually really enjoyed writing this.**

**So I was practicing Ernest Hemingways way of writing: 'Write drunk; edit sober.' and I realized this was riddled with mistakes. I hope I took care of them all.**

**Thoughts? -A**


End file.
